No importa, encontraré alguien como tú
by MakaXSoraXGirl
Summary: El habito de siempre, prender un cigarro, inhalarlo, mirar a la ventana y llorar. No siempre se odiaban, alguna vez fueron amantes. Cran con mención de Style.


Aquél chico de cabellos oscuros dio un leve suspiro mirando aquella ventana, en lo que daba una calada del cigarro, como para que este le ayudase de algo ¿Nervios? ¿Tristesa? ¿Nostalgia?... O quizás... ¿Todas las anteriores? Era lo más seguro, que todas esas emociones estuviesen juntas. Bajó leve la mirada, permitiendo que sus cabellos tapen sus ojos, en lo que expulsaba aquel humo de sus labios.

-Maldito seas... - Un recuerdo le invadió su mente al pronunciar esto algo afligido y con labios temblorosos, aun estando solo no se permitía llorar, su orgullo no le permitía a cada segundo. Sin embargo, aquel recuerdo le tocó tan fuerte en su corazón, como si le clavaran un clavo en este, el dolor era fuerte. -Marsh...

Exacto, nadie se creería que Tucker pensaría en alguien como Stanley, supuestamente ambos se odiaban por quien sabe qué motivo ¿Saben? Antes no era así. Antes incluso estos dos sentían algo profundo, o al menos así lo creyó el del pompón amarillo en aquellos momentos.

En algún momento de la vida, Stanley y Craig se besaron como si nada, sin ninguna razón, quizás simple curiosidad de saber como son los labios del otro, en esos momentos, Stanley había roto hace tiempo atrás con Wendy. Y después de averiguarlo se besaron más seguido, hasta sentir que no podrían separarse, para Craig le era increíble, no era de besarse con cualquiera, pero en ese momento sentía que le agradaba y mucho, incluso, aquellos besos se tornaban más profundos, llegando a explorar la boca del otro por completo. Fue difícil dejar de hacerlo, ambos eran unos adictos de los besos del otro, pero para Tucker, quien no era de besarse con cualquiera, le era más especial, si lo hacía era por alguna razón.

En aquellos tiempos, los dos pelinegros comenzaban a salir, parecerían una pareja cualquiera pero no había nada asegurado, simplemente se besaban. Era cierto que el del pompón amarillo se le confesó y quería algo con el del pompón rojo, la única respuesta que tuvo era un simple "Debo pensarlo" y mientras, lo único que hacían era besarse en lugares como un parque. Se podría notar que Craig era distinto cuando estaba con Stan, pues sus labios y mirada se inundaban de alegría y risas, claras sospechas de que el pelinegro estaba profundamente enamorado del otro.

Tal vez sus sentimientos se adueñaron de su corazón demasiado rápido, tal vez incluso creía que podría ilusionarse demasiado, pero eso no le importaba, Tucker era feliz con al menos creer que si se besaba con Marsh lograba sentir una felicidad enorme, y hasta había veces que las palabras "te amo" de parte del contrario, alegraba a un Tucker el día. En ocasiones se bromeaban, diciendo que volvería por Wendy a ver sus reacciones, y claro, Tucker le castigaba en una forma divertida y tierna por su parte. Marsh le dio su respuesta ante su propuesta de ser su pareja alguna vez, y le dijo que con Wendy y todo lo ocurrido ya no creía en esas cosas del amor. Pero eso no lo deprimía a Tucker, puesto que el estaba seguro que el otro estaba sintiendo lo mismo que el sentía, de no ser así ¿por qué seguirían besándose de esa manera? Era claro que ahí había algo. Así que, continuaron de esa manera.

Y fue cuando de la nada... todo cambio. Al llegar a la escuela vio Stan, a quien le saludó con una sonrisa dedicada solamente a él y que nadie lo notase, a pesar de que era claramente inútil. El del pompón rojo de pronto comenta que ya no pueden estar juntos, besándose como de costumbre lo hacían, y su razón era que ahora consiguió pareja, sin bromear. Aquella pareja era el judío, Kyle Broflovski, y sin duda, todo esto le dejo confundido y perplejo. De partida, decía que ya no creía en el amor, entonces ¿Por qué se besaban? ¿Por qué le decía que lo amaba si no era cierto? ¿Por qué decía no creer en el amor y te dicen ahora que tienes pareja? Mentiroso... Eso fue lo que pensó de él, simplemente le dijo suerte y le hizo la seña del dedo, luego un empujón con el hombro y se fue solo a la azotea, esperando que nadie le siguiera, nadie, ni siquiera su grupo que le seguía a todos lados. Al estar solo apretó su puño y se agarró los cabellos azabache con fuerza, lágrimas inagotables salían de aquellos ojos, la mentira y el sentimiento de haberse sentido usado era horrible para el azabache, el siempre iba en serio, y nunca se había sentido tan humillado en toda su vida, quien diría que Marsh sería más cruel de lo que creía que él mismo era.

Ahí empezó el odio, ahí es donde lo mandaba a la mierda, y comenzaron los insultos de que vale mierda y todas esas cosas. Todo tenía una razón en especifico, con Craig siempre había una oculta que lo explicaba todo. Y esa clara memoria siempre se paseaba por su mente a las 2 de la noche. Hacía la costumbre, tomaba un cigarro, lo encendía, miraba la ventana y esperaba olvidarse de aquello, pero claro, hacía lo contrario, y por esta razón es que sus lagrimas le invaden sus mejillas haciendo que su garganta ardiese. Definitivamente aquello le había marcado, ni la nicotina lo tranquilizaba, ni el frío o el sueño, porque día a día en la escuela podía ver a ese cruel ex-amante de la mano con el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que ni el se la creía, simplemente porque creyó que ese chico no era sincero, y sabía que en algún momento el mismo Kyle sufriría la misma experiencia de Craig, el chico era listo, y eso que le conoció muy poco. Pero lo más importante ¿Y a él que le importaba? Si el es feliz o no, si el judío lo es o no lo es le debería importar un carajo, pero no, lamentablemente en secreto, Tucker seguía mirando a Marsh en forma indiscreta, y continuamente hacía este mal habito de quedarse despierto en las noches pensando estupideces como estas.

_**"No importa, encontraré alguien como tú... No deseo nada más que lo mejor para tí"**_

En algún lado oyó aquella parte, quizás en un verso de la canción. No sabía en que sentido podría desearle lo mejor, si lo único que hizo es jugar con sus sentimientos, lo más lógico es que sea todo lo contrario, quizás el profundo amor hacia el azabache era lo que le hacía pensar en lo mejor para el otro. Craig necesitaba que alguien le ayudase a superarlo, tenía a Kenny, con quien comenzaba a salir y llevarse bien, de hecho se admite que se ha tirado un par de veces con el rubio pervertido. También tenía a Tweek, un rubio de quien alguna vez le gustaba y lograba encantarle poco a poco, bien poco en el avance por ser un chico tan nervioso.

De todas maneras, en aquel momento Tucker había tomado una decisión que seguiría así por el resto de su vida: No volvería a creer, ni mucho menos en aquello llamado amor...


End file.
